


Modern Love

by Lestradesexwife



Series: Prompt fills and Random Plot Bunnies. [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John asks for help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just John writing to Savage Love for help with his Sherlock problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Love

Dear Mr. Savage,

I’m early 40’s, British, mostly heterosexual male. For the last year I have been sharing a flat with another man. During this year I’ve had a string of failed relationships, every time they meet my flatmate they assume we are sleeping together and end the relationship. Everyone, everywhere assumes we are sleeping together, despite my repeated and painfully accurate statements to the contrary. 

I’ve given up correcting people, honestly, he’s sexy. If people think I am capable of pulling him, I’m going to take it as a compliment. 

The thing is, we really aren’t having sex. He’s never made a move in my direction, despite the fact that we spend nearly every waking moment together, eat together and share a roof. I asked him about girlfriends and boyfriends when we first moved in, but he’s married to his work, whatever that means.

I’m not really looking for one night stands, but I really really like sex. I like everything else about living with him. 

Short of moving out, or becoming a monk, is there anything I can do?

Regards,  
Not having the sex people think I am.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little brain spasm this morning... please excuse.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Modern Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960046) by [Interrosand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrosand/pseuds/Interrosand)




End file.
